User blog:AluminiumGod997/Opinions
Well these are MY opinions. Don't blame me if you disagree. - Operators Easy should have been a level 2 instead of 1. - Light Up My Love is the hardest song in Chapter 1, not Ververg II. The killer in at last could have possibly make this a level 8. Nevertheless, it's easy to gain TP. - Ververg made me think of Super Smash Bros Wii. - Miyu spoiled Les Parfums de L'Amour. I like the song composed by Naotyu. - The Silence is the WORST. SONG. EVAH. - Sanctity is harder than Sacred. - It took me three attempts to MM Precipitation's ver. B. Ironically, I still haven't MMed the normal Precipitation. - Entrance's Easy is too difficult that it could have been a level 8. - Otome is the best vocal song. - In contrast, Spectrum is the worst vocal song. - Halcyon is my least favourite xi song. Still, it manages to fit in my top 30. - Evil Force is awesome but underrated. - Landscape is a boring song but the chart is difficult. - Parousia is my favourite song. Future world is in my top 5. - Skuld is quite difficult for a level 6 as it has eight note groups. - Beyond is easier. - Area184 and Realize are the Persona songs that I like. - This means, I like none of the eyes. - Vanessa isn't THAT hard. - Holy Knight is better than Bloody Purity. Both of them are overrated though. - Dino is epic. - Sleepless Jasmine is another honorable mention of vocals. - Recollections is the only Yamajet song that I like. - Just a trip and Zauberkugel are in my top 10. - Biotonic doesn't match with the cover art. - I don't like Hoskey. - Selfish Gene and Realize deserve more attention. - Colorful Skies is one of the easiest level 9s. - Despite my hatred towards vocaloids, the lyrics in It's a Wonderful World are actually meaningful. - Old Gold is my favourite Chapter 6 song, having Niflheimr as the second. - Loom shouldn't be the title theme. There are many more song better than it. - The Last Illusion beats Q and Infinte Circuit. - Galaxy Collapse is way more difficult than Gate of Expectancy. - Is Rayark trying to make a trivia by setting all the charts in the L series level 9? In my opinion, L Easy is a level 8 similar to Precipitation. - I dislike Quantum Labyrinth and Aquatic Poesidon. - Hercule, on the other hand, is in my top 15. - None of the Chapter 8 songs reached my top 15 and worst 15. Masquerade is ranked at 17. - I don't like those "Wavestation" sounds in Slit. Ebico's version is better. - Q is sort of repetitive. - I first hated Scherzo because of it's length. Soon I changed my mind. - Reverence is my first level 8 MM. - Brionac is my 2nd favourite song in the game. It's extremely underrated. - I like First Gate but not its hidden version. - Qualia is too difficult for a level 7. - East West Wobble is the hardest level 8, not Solar Wind nor Gate of Expectancy. - Warlords of Atlantis is my favourite Sakuzyo song. - To Further Dream is the only song I dislike in Chapter 9. Excessive electric guitars don't appeal to me. - I got TP99.11 in Codename Zero's Easy. It's the highest TP I've ever got. - I got 70TP in Alive the New World. - Alive the New World and Operators are the best Alive songs. - This implies, again, Sta sucks. Or I'm just uncultured. - It took me two weeks to master Freedom Dive's Easy. After that, I find all the other level 6s simplistic (except Entrance). - Halloween Party is easier than East West Wobble in my opinion. Those overlapping eight note groups are difficult though. - Twenty One is more difficult than the other levels 7s even if it doesn't have the killer. - I got a full combo with 29 goods in Solar Wind. - Red Eyes is slightly better than The Silence, as it has a melody at least. Still, it is a poorly made song. - I somewhat like the saxophone in Infinite Circuit. - I find Set Free's lyrics heartening. - Gatorix Easy is my first MM in the game. This song is 3rd favourite. - Vivere La Vita is the only Sta song that doesn't suck. Unfortunately the melody is composed by Chopin. - Schwarz is my favourite in Chapter S. I MMed it on my first try. Basically that's all. *Wear bulletproof* Category:Blog posts